Black Hole Sun
by VerdeICe
Summary: The end of the game, Asch and Luke return as one person. Their hearts and minds reject each other and they began to split apart again. They end up living together in the Fabre Mansion. Asch still hates Luke with a passion... maybe.
1. Prologue

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~ *~**Prologue**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Diary of Luke Fon Fabre, Age 7

* * *

Remday, Rem-Decan 14, ND2008

I had been studying for hours before Guy came in with a funny look on his face. He looked at me like I didn't have a life. I couldn't help but to scold him. Who did he think he was looking down on? I was the one that planned our secret adventures. Also there is nothing wrong with bettering yourself, one day I plan to change the world. To become a strong leader for the people.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Remday, Rem-Decan 16, ND2008

I had training with Master Van today. It was exciting. I always learn so much from him. I respect my teacher.

When our session ended he asked me to meet him at the port tomorrow night for secret training. He told me not to tell mother and father.

This sounds like fun; I wonder what this secret training is?

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Remday, Rem-Decan 17, ND2008

Everything was wrong. When I got to the port a pair of solders dressed in Malkuth armor came and tied my hands behind my back and shoved a dirty cloth into my mouth. I was dragged into a ship and then tossed into a cell. It was so dark.

Master Van…. where were you?

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Remday, Rem-Decan 19, ND2008

A man kept coming into my cell. He called himself Dist the Rose, and he made sure I called him that too (not that I ever did). He would do odd things like taking locks of my hair. He often injected me with things or stuck a needle in my arm, taking my blood.

I would ask him why he did all these things, if it didn't end in his irritating, condescending laugher. I hate this disgusting man.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Remday, Rem-Decan 24, ND2008

The ship finally stopped today. When the door to my cell opened I saw Largo and Legretta. Why were they here? Am I being rescued? Is Master Van here too!

I was disappointed to find that he wasn't. They walked me out of the ship to land; we were docked at a beach. I don't know where. When I asked they wouldn't tell me. When I saw them talking to Dist the Dreck, I knew they were not here to rescue me. Not that I needed rescuing….

I don't understand what's happening. Did they plan to keep me for ransom? That's just…. shameless. I yelled at them, Largo and Legretta ignored me. Dist laughed at me.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Remday, Rem-Decan 28, ND2008

I finally know where I am at, it's the Malkuth continent. I know this because we are currently at my family vacation home, Choral Castle. Why did they bring me here?

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Remday, Rem-Decan 29, ND2008

Master Van is here! He said that everything was ok; I just needed to listen to him. So I did. He brought me to a part of the Castle I never saw before. It was underground; you could hear the ocean slam across the rocks. There was a huge machine. He told me to lay on the platform in the machine. When I did I could hear Dist laughing at the bottom, when I turned my head to look I saw him pressing several buttons.

The machine began to hum softly. I had a bad feeling then. Fear began to coarse through my body as an eerie green glow wrapped around me. I became very tired, my whole being growing weak. The world soon went black. Did I die?

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Remday, Rem-Decan 30, ND2008

I woke up today to find… myself passed out next to me. Who is this kid? I sat examining him for what seemed like hours, he… is exactly the same in every physical way. It was very… unsettling. I am scared. What's going on?

Master Van soon came into the room and took me away. I was handed over to Legretta just outside the Castle. I yelled to Master Van, He smiled and said we would meet again in Daarth.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Remday, Rem-Sorde 06, ND2008

I have been training with Master Van for months now in Daarth. I have learned so much about his ideals, and about the accursed score. It's strange but lately… I have been very angry at everything. When did the world start to look so dark?

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Diary of Luke Fon Fabre, Age 15

* * *

Remday, Rem-Osdes 11, ND2016

I have been watching that stupid replica take everything I have from me. I hate him. I hate everything. And these headaches, they just don't stop. Does he suffer like I do? Does he understand how much pain I am in? Natalia, Guy, Mother, Father. You, replica, have everything while I have nothing!

You… haha.. have completely taken my place. I hate you. I hate you.

I am not Luke any more. I am not me, you have taken everything. I cannot go back to who I was because of you. They… all love you.

All that's left of me is the ashes of what I once was…. Yes that will be who I am now. My name will be Asch.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Diary of Asch the Bloody, Age 17

* * *

Remday, Rem-Ponsec 03, ND2018

I cannot follow Van anymore. Though I agree that score should be demolished, I cannot accept him replacing everything with replicas. I know him; he cannot be swayed to stop. I have no choice but to kill him.

He isn't very wary of my replica. I will use him to kill Van.

Hahaha, if that derk can be of any use at all.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Remday, Rem-Gnome 22, ND2018

That useless replica! He fell right into Van's hands. He destroyed Akzeriuth! All those peopled, dead! Why didn't he listen to me! Why!

Idiotic dreck! Useless!

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Remday, Rem-Gnome 30, ND2018

I found him crying on the ground in Yulia. I could feel his denial. Coward. I shoved the reality of what he had done into his face.

It's funny how easily the fool snaps. He got up and fought me; I questioned if I should kill him then… I didn't. I can't explain why. Maybe he was just too pathetic.

He passed out after I won.

I watched him sleep, reaching out into his mind, I dared him to try to control me. I get a… sick pleasure from tormenting him.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Remday, Rem-Decan 02, ND2018

Guy left. Figures he would choose the replica over me. I know Natalia feels the same. It doesn't matter anymore though. I can hear that replica thanking him. When this whole thing is over I am closing this stupid channel. I can't handle him here all the time.

Worthless replica…. why do you insist on making me suffer?

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Remday, Rem-Hoced 11, ND2018

Lately, I haven't hated him so much. I don't know. I just don't feel as angry as I used to when I think about him. It's strange. Ever since we stopped the miasma together at the Tower of Rem… or maybe even before that, he stopped looking so irritating. If only he had pride.

He is me… after all.

Maybe my not hating him means I have stopped hating myself?

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Remday, Rem-Cerdiff 07, ND2018

I will put this fool in his place! How dare he call himself a person! He is just a replica, a tool to be used! That's all he is! A defective stupid replica! He is not better than me! He is not better than me! I will make him understand! I will make him…. understand…

We will fight at Elderant.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVX

Asch had lost the battle with his replica. For him it was a bitter defeat. He stayed behind, without a weapon, and fought off several waves of solders on his own as not as Asch but as Luke Fan Fabre, only to die after victory, unable to keep his promise to come back alive.

His last thoughts and hopes were left to his replica as he fell back, blood dripping from his mouth.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AUTHORS NOTE:** I don't own anything. **

Ahh well…. I don't know. After beating the game I am all depressed. Asch had a really shitty life. I can't really do it justice with my writing. But, I will try. At the end of the game they became one? I don't know, that just depressed me more. I want to continue the Tales of the Abyss story with them BOTH ALIVE and as their own person.

Even though I think it's disrespectful, because I have grown so attached to the game (which kinda sucks) I will make this a Yaoi, if people want it that way.

Don't get me wrong though. I like Yaoi. It's the beast.

Does anyone want me to continue? Is it even worth continuing?


	2. One

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So the world did not disappear?

…To think the future I foresaw would be rewritten…."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVXVXV

I feel so... No, it's not that.

Everything is shaking.

What's this? The ground beneath me is cracking. I'm falling. I'm floating.

This feels nice. I'm weightless.

There is something above me. Asch?

I reach out to catch him. He is so pale. Dirty.

Asch… Asch I..

I feel so empty.

Asch it's cold.

A voice? Lorelei? I don't understand what you're saying.

My body… Asch we are disappearing.

There is bright light taking everything.

Everyone. Goodbye.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVXVXV

Painful screams erupted through an empty void. Sweat dripped down the body that jolted and pulled on the ground, panting heavily. He reached up and pulled at his hair, the throbbing spiting his head apart.

"WHaT… haVe yOu… d-DOne to mE?"

The glowing apparition looked at the young man who continued to scream.

"I would have thought you two were compatible…. considering what you were." "Please understand it was to save you."

The young man screams were temporally halted by erratic and painful coughing, blood flying out of his mouth.

Lorelei leaned down and whispered to him, "This pain, I am sorry."

Everything flooded black.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVXVXV

3 years later

* * *

"Why are… you here?"

"This place has a nice view of Hod… and also... I promised someone…"

The moon was full, the flowers shined brightly. It was a beautiful night.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVXVXV

Alone. Am I alone? I don't know anymore. I can't… What do I want? Who am I. I know who I am. Who Am I. My name is Luke. My name is also Luke. I am Luke fan Fabre.

I see this dream. No, you're not real. I am not real. We are not real. It's the reflection of a lie. The figment of a dream. Imaginary. I'm being torn apart. I can't take it anymore.

I sink to the ground. It looks as though I've lost the strength to stand. My vision is blurry. Something wet is running down my cheeks. I hate myself.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVXVXV

I decided to return home. I think I got myself together. I think, I just need to go home.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVX VXVXVXVXV

AUTHORS NOTE:

OK… I decided to make this thing. I know the chapter is short and confusing. I did that on purpose. It's supposed to represent Luke and Ash mind during and a little after their merger. It is having trouble at the moment. The story really starts the next chapter. When I actually get around to writing it….. Anyway the next chapter will be appropriately long, and likely more coherent.

Ill apologize for those who haven't played the game and have no clue as to what is going on.

Thanks to my few reviewers. I decided to go with Yaoi.


End file.
